Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for managing catalog information in a procurement system and more particularly to tracking and reporting search terms used for catalog items searches for managing performance and integrity of catalog information.
Given the large number of products and services that can be requested via an Enterprise Procurement Requisitioning application, it is challenging for the catalog managers to ensure that the content available via catalog search or catalog browse functions can be easily located by the requesters. Catalog managers also face the challenge of ensuring that the catalog content stays relevant and current as products and services change and the needs of the requesters evolve. By understanding what requesters are searching for, the catalog administrators can better manage their catalog content and also reduce overhead in managing non-catalog requests and support calls as a result of requesters not locating their desired products and services.
Currently, there is no easy way for the catalog managers to have a consolidated view of what requesters are searching for, especially for products and services that they could not find when submitting a request. Rather, managers manually review non-catalog requests or support tickets, which may not always be indicative of what requesters are searching for. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for tracking and reporting search terms used for catalog items searches.